


Lonely II

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex doesn’t like being alone, but all of his team are gone. Time to contact Blast Off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1 (Dysfunction AU)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Prompt:** Waiting  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex rested the side of his head on the console and stared at the screen. It showed lines and blinking dots and some numbers Vortex only partially understood. 

He did understand if one of the dots reached a certain point on the lines, he would be able to reach Blast Off.

Kliks ticked by, then breems, and finally this particular dot crossed that certain stupid line and he could open the comm.

“Hey, Blast Off,” he said, and waited again.

The shuttle was so far out, it took kliks until the messages reached him. And the answer needed just as long to get back to Vortex. Soundwave had set up a system that used the many probes and satellites the human had sent into space for exploration. Vortex didn’t know how many the system used, or what they did. But he knew one of them was called “Cassini”. Blast Off had told him that, and right then, everything Blast Off told him was significant. 

“Vortex… what is it?” Blast Off’s voice was obscured by static. The connection wasn’t good.

“Nothing. Just wanted to check how you are,” Vortex replied. It was partly true. Another part was that he felt incredibly lonely. “Astrotrain won't let me to speak to Ons or Brawl, so I thought you might have heard from them?”

Even Onslaught and Brawl had gone to space, also some important mission, and only Vortex and Swindle had remained on Earth. Astrotrain had never patched him through the comm system and let him talk to his team mates, and Swindle avoided him.

Vortex had welcomed it at first, but not so much any more…

There was a sigh through the connection. “You’ll get in trouble if you use this line for trivial things like that.”

“Probably,” Vortex muttered. He glanced up at the screen. He still had some time until the connection would break off. “But I don’t care.” Blast Off had been gone for over five Earth months by now. “The base is empty. Ons and Brawl are gone and Swindle’s nowhere to be found, and you’re gone, too, and-“ Vortex stopped mid-sentence. He was about to say 'I miss you', but it’d be too much. His jaw clenched. “I don’t like being alone.” 

Vortex’ open side of the bond was aching and yearning. His tail rotors twitched and he was cold. He’d give so much to recharge just one night with Blast Off. He wouldn’t even demand an interface, not that he’d said no to one, but right now he missed the proximity the most. A warm energy field pulsing against his, one of those strong arms wrapped around his waist… 

“The Constructicons are almost done on Titan,” Blast Off said. His voice was impossible to read given the poor connection, but Vortex told himself he didn’t sound annoyed. “We should be back in three or four months.”

That was still so long, Vortex thought. He shrugged. “I guess that means I'll have to contact you a few more times then.”

The line crackled.

Vortex sat up, fearing the connection had gone dead. But the light next to the screen with the satellites was still green. Vortex relaxed.

“Don’t get caught,” Blast Off said. He might have been amused.

“I won’t,” Vortex replied with a grin. “I can’t let you finally come back and I'm rusting in the brig.”

“Hmpf,” Blast Off uttered. He was definitely amused. That realisation sent a thrill down Vortex' spine and made his gestalt programme twinge . “You better. Stay out of trouble until I’m back.”

“I will,” Vortex said, and nodded. It was a promise. The satellite moved on the screen and Vortex shifted on his chair. “The connection will be gone in a bit.”

“I thought so. So, till next time, I guess?”

“Yeah,” Vortex said and vented air. “Till next time.”

The light next to the screen turned red, and Vortex didn’t know if his last words had reached his team mate.

He leant the side of his helm on the console, and waited.


End file.
